Diary Of A Playboy’s Life
by Angels.Lust
Summary: Life of Sirius Black. He has all he needs: the best friends, money, lineage. All the girls he can ask for. He enjoys himself big time. How will he feel when he realizes there's more to life? Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Life of Sirius Black. Brilliant, cool, handsome Sirius has all he needs: the best, most loyal friends, money, lineage. All the girls he can ask for. He enjoys himself big time. How will he feel when he realizes there's more to life than partying, sex and having fun? That an empty existance and dangerous, dark world awaits ahead of him? Will somebody notice the void that's been growing inside him? Will somebody help him?**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I actually OWN the Harry Potter serie and characters? No, duh.**

**A/N: So! Hi, all readers that have come to read my fic! This is Sirius Black's diary. All about him and his life, his conquests, his thoughts. Hope you enjoy, good reading!! **

**

* * *

**

**Diary of a playboy's life**

**Prologue**

I just got this diary as a Christmas gift from Remus. I don't know what to write. I don't know why I even bother trying. Well, maybe I _should _let out some things that have been getting on my nerves lately. Like girls. Ok, being honest, it's happened almost all my life. I haven't the slightest idea what the bloody hell is wrong with girls. I mean, fine, it's not like I've never noticed girls are always looking at me, or all over me, or constantly confessing their so called _love_ towards me. But… I'm 12, for Christ's sake! Are girls like, insane? What the hell. It's not I _don't_ like them, it's more that… I'm not really interested just yet in them. I'm more into hanging out with my best mates, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Pulling pranks on people. Pissing the teachers off. Picking on Snivelly, a very fun sport if you ask me. Just having a good time at school. And when I'm not in school, being all my parents expect me _**not**_ to be, and annoying my brother's perfect, pure blood arse beyond limits. That's what I'm really interested in the present moment. But no, I have to be persistently chased by girls, even girls _way_ older than me. I wonder if that's even legal. Anyways, I just completely pass over them. I've even been accused by some of being this arrogant, unpleasant child that loves constant attention, pretends to have the world for the taking, and then just steps all over it. I take the arrogant, but just how much true is all the other? I guess I'll discover that myself in time.


	2. Game of Seduction

**And here goes chapter 1! Just so you know, rating might change. ;)**

**See you at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Game of Seduction**

**Thursday, September 16th, 1976**

Just how naïve was I back in second year? I wonder why I even bothered to write such a stupid entry in this diary of mine. Actually, I still don't know why I'm even writing _now_. Why did I even buy a diary? Oh, right, I didn't. Moony gave it to me as a Christmas present that year. I'm laughing my head off after reading my twelve-year-old thoughts. Maybe he was trying to make me write down all the pranks we pulled off just to make me feel guilty. Oh, Remus. He sure didn't know me back then. Me, Sirius Black, feel guilty. As if. Anyways, he's the one that keeps track of all the pranks we've done, who knows why. Maybe it has some logical Remusy explanation my Siriusy mind can't understand. But, just look what I go and write. _Girls! _I know I must've loved them even back then. And if I didn't (which I highly doubt, that's plain stupid), I do now in my seventh and last year. Very much.

I love them all, and I love none. That's me. But I guess they all know my game as well, a passionate, raw game of seduction. If they want to play, they must play by the rules. My rules. If you do, pleasure's guaranteed to you. At least until we grow bored of it. Or until I do, which is normally the case. Don't play by the rules, you're out. And it's never cute. Think I'm a heartbreaker? Maybe. It's my nature, but like I said, it's not like they don't know the rules. And _everyone_ knows rule number 1. Never, and I mean _**never**_, fall in love. If I fall in love, something that'll never happen, my love career is over. I can hear it… Sirius Black fell in love! I shudder at the single thought. Anyways, not to worry. It ain't gonna happen. I just happen to love being loved, and I'll never be this very discourteous, bad mannered guy that rejects what offered. But curious thing or gift I have; I just have to lay my eyes on a girl, any girl, and I get her. For example, my latest soon-to-be hook-up fifth year Diane Bellangare.

Diane Bellangare's a well proportioned, very cute faced and with very pretty green eyes Ravenclaw brunette. I've probably been her object of desire since she was a first year, but I first noticed her today. I dedicated her a smexy smile as I walked past by her with my mates. I immediately got the expected signs of devotion towards me. She blushed furiously, wobbled a bit due to her weakened knees and gave me a sloppy, very shy smile. Her fellow Ravenclaw friends also noticed my attention to her and couldn't do more than look at me wide-mouthed. I made eye contact with her as I passed and then turned my head away and fixed my hair. That'll do it. James saw my maneuver and smiled while Remus pursed his lips disapprovingly, reading my intentions. Peter wasn't around, but he would've done the usual, stare at me with the usual you're-my-hero face he reserves just for James and I. I asked James her name and he said he wasn't sure, but that he believed her name was Diane. I didn't bother to ask Remus. I knew he wouldn't say a word about it. Diane. I went up to her friends after class was over, and of course I didn't need much to get the information I wanted. After offering them my charming patented smile, saying a few wisely chosen words, I learned a whole lot of things about her.

Guys with no talent in relationships and girls all make the same mistake. They never listen. They never try to learn about the person they're interested in, and that's definitely a plus. Guys can't imagine how flattered girls feel after discovering they've bothered to want to know things about them. Or pretended to want to know. What they like, what they don't, what they're afraid of, their desires. Even if it's gonna be something ephemeral. Now, not only have I learned useful stuff about her, her friends are also bewitched by me, thus I got them off my back.

So yes, her name was Diane Bellangare. She appeared around the corner looking for her friends and I stayed, waiting for her arrival. She turned bright pink at an only glace at me. I smiled at her. I held her chin, looked in her cute, jade eyes and gave her a kiss in the cheek when she was in front of me, and then excused myself to leave. Then I turned around tilting my head gracefully and with a face that expressed open curiosity. I said as if it was a sudden idea:

"_Heard you liked cream pie. Care to join me to eat some sometime?"_

Yes, with all the double meaning it implied. She now turned red while she nodded and reassured me she'd love to. I was going to ask her to accompany me tonight, but I remembered I already had a date for the night, and I didn't wanna miss it either. So asked her to do it tomorrow. She said it worked for her. Great. I rewarded her with my award winning smile before walking away. That's something I'll be looking forward to, since tonight's events weren't as amusing as I expected. Sex with Adrienne Hudson was lousy, and I realized because of her both annoying and increasing attachment to me, that it was time for me to break up with her. Pity. She's cute, but she just _had_ to want to go and try to control me…

* * *

**Please excuse gramatical errors or any other weird stuff. English is not my first language and I haven't used it in a long time in daily basis (since fourth grade). _"Then why does she write in english?"_ you might ask yourselves. Gotta practice!! lol**

**Hope you liked it. I promise chapters will get longer and less shallow. Wanna be part of the ff? Review and leave name and descriptions!**

**Biseaux,**

**MadeAnge**


	3. Diane Bellangare

**So! (wide grin) Nice to be here again! I wanted to thank Baby seal and jinxd gemini for reviewing, and all those who added me and my story to their favorites and alerts. Thank youuuu!!! I really appreciate it! And of course, I have to thank SOR4 for standing me all the time and betaing. You're amazing! (wink). Well, here's chap 2 people!! **

**WARNING for sexual explicitness and language. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diane Bellangare**

**Friday, September 24th, 1976**

This has been some exhausting week. With teachers giving more homework than even they're actually willing to grade, James' sudden depressions because of Lily's constant rejections, Remus' mood over me because he still hasn't really forgave me for that stupid prank I pulled on Snape at the end of last year, plus full moon, I've barely had time to have a smoke not to mention to see anyone. Which means I was kinda needy, if you know what I mean. Sex is like a drug, makes you want more and more every time. So hard to leave once you're body is used to it. But lucky me; I found sweet Diane Bellangare in a hallway on my way to dinner. I told the guys I'd catch them in the Great Hall. So that left me and Diane.

When I looked at her, I remembered the lovely evening we enjoyed the night she and I were set up. A trip to the Astronomy tower that included bottles of butterbeer, chocolate, strawberries, a night sky packed with stars, some blankets and my charming company created the perfect mood. After some chatter and joking, I sweet-talked her into cuddling in a single blanket with me. We sat in silence for some time until I started the "I'm the brightest star in the sky" talk. She laughed whole-heartily. I looked in her eyes. She didn't really seem the kind of girl that sleeps with someone on a first date. In fact, she seems to haven't slept with anyone yet. But her eyes seemed to scream she'd do anything I proposed. However, anticipation was such a slow, succulent, torturing pleasure… I leaned in. She opened her mouth slightly and closed her eyes shut. So childish… I leaned in more and just when our lips were about to touch…

_"You have chocolate. Here." _

I wiped the corner of her mouth gently, while she opened her eyes, disappointed. Then we stood up and I escorted her to the Ravenclaw tower. She looked at me expectantly. I smirked and asked her if she'd manage to get inside. She smiled faintly and said she'd be ok.

Back to this evening's events, I asked if she had plans for the night. She blushed and shook her head curtly. I didn't want to miss dinner, skipping meals isn't my thing. But she was here and so was I, and I was needy. I could at least do myself a favor and satisfy my carnal hunger. I took her hand and dragged her into the nearest classroom. I closed the door with my foot as I pinned her against the door fiercely. She looked surprised as I grabbed her waist, pulled her closer to me and took her lips. She tangled her arms on my neck. My hands started a slow, lazy descent towards her bottom. Have I ever mentioned she had a great butt? Anyways, she didn't seem to mind. I grabbed them and pushed her pelvis towards mine. She gasped with pleasure against my lips. That was all I needed. I pulled her shirt up, and unexpectedly found no bra, before fervently cupping her breasts with my hands. She moaned louder, leaning against the door. I pushed her bubble butt up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I started walking with her wrapped like a vine on me, and I felt her tense.

_"Sirius, we shouldn't be doing this…" _

I couldn't but sigh at her foolishness. She must've thought I got annoyed, because she blushed furiously and started gagging.

_"Not here, I mean… Can't we go somewhere else? Somewhere more private?"_

I looked at her, batting her eyelashes graciously, trying to fake sensuality and continued walking. I placed her on McGonagall's desk, laid her down then I leaned over her, my hands roaming up her legs, pulling her skirt up on the way.

_"You siriusly need to take some risks" _

I whispered on her ear before slipping my hand underneath her underwear. I saw her face suffer the transformation from virtuousness to utter licentiousness as I caressed her. She threw her head back violently and arched her back. I heard her moan my name again and again as she squirmed, unable but willing to stand so much pleasure. Just when I knew she'd scream her climax, I stopped suddenly. To my surprise, she got up briskly. I saw the fury on her normally sweet features, I felt her hands unbuckling my belt fiercely, my pants, and then she pulled it all down. I yanked off her underwear and looked at her, just in case.

_"Just fucking do it, you son of a bitch!" _

Needless to say, after the initial shock, I, as such an obedient boy did as I was told.

It was insane. Who would've said under that Madonna façade of hers laid instead such a nymph? Personally, I was impacted, and it takes a lot, and I mean it, to impact Sirius Black. And I thought she was faking it. Well, now I can assure you she doesn't. And I contemplated I'd dump her tomorrow, cause, honestly, sweet gets old pretty fast, but, oh the joy, she isn't as sweet all the time. Like in that moment, when she looked so sexy as she panted furiously, her shoulder length chocolate waves messy and sprawled on the desk, and a wide, mischievous grin covering her face as she stretched like a satisfied panther.

We arrived to the Great Hall together and parted ways. Nobody would have told she and I had great sex together ten minutes before that moment. Rather unusual thing, I looked over at the Ravenclaw table before sitting and found her gazing at me too. No, that affaire wasn't over just yet. I thought, rewarding her a playful smile. James looked at me and smirked when I sat down next to him.

_"Have a good time, did you?"_ he asked me

_"You have no idea, mate."_ James could practically smell everything I do. No wonder he's my best mate. Remus rolled his eyeballs and Peter laughed.

I had missed dinner, and all that was left were the desserts. Oh well. It was worth it.

* * *

**Review people, please! I work better and faster with reviews. See you next time!**

**Biseaux,**

**MadeAnge**


	4. Lizbeth Preston

**I wanted to thank Fakemp90 for reviewing the last chapter. THANK YOU! And SOR4, this chapter's yours! Well, you already _know_ THAT. lol**

**WARNING for sexual explicitness and language.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lizbeth Preston**

**Tuesday, October 5th, 1976**

At the beginning of this, erm, _engraving_ of my memories to the pages of this magic diary I must admit I found it _ridiculous_ and absolutely unworthy of my very precious time… but the idea of reading back my surmount is starting to get tempting, so on to our business.

This long, _long_ day started when I could keep my eyes open after munching half my breakfast. There I was, vaguely hearing Peter's intense clatter on his (what I thought) very vivid kinky dream, the only 'kinky' thing he would be getting anytime soon. I snickered at my own wit, and then it _hit_ me.

The most pleasant and familiar scent filled my nostrils just when I was about to whack Peter on the head for the fun of it. Such a divine trail -natural, not perfume- grew stronger as a pair of arms tangled on my neck from behind.

"_Hey you"_ whispered that sensual, deep voice I knew so well. It belonged to one person and to one alone. The only I could call the one woman of my life. Lizbeth Preston.

"_Hey gorgeous…" _I whispered back, taking in the scent from her smooth arms while she slid them in front of my chest. Oh how I _love_ her touch!

"_Have plans for this lovely evening yet?"_ she sizzled, caressing with each velvety word my ear, making the hair on my nape stand up.

"_It very much depends, have __**you **__got plans for tonight?"_ I asked back in the undertone so typical of us two, kissing lightly the sensitive skin covering the inside of her arm, _because I know she loves that_. I feel her smirk, her soft lips still in my ear. I feel all close (and not so close) eyes on us, not that we give a fuck about it.

She almost hesitantly slides her arms off me, and I push Peter and his clatter without hesitation fair foots from me, making room for her to graciously sit by my side. She dedicates me and me only one of her 'I got this one' smiles and leans her head in her hand, elbow on the table. It makes me think unavoidably of the after-sex and I have to _really_ fight back a hard-on.

"_As a matter of fact, I __**do**__"_ she said, her eyes never leaving mine.

Isn't she cruel?, I can't help but think to myself sometimes, a sigh or smirk usually accompanying the thought.

"_Can't have it all, now can ya?"_

She smirks that evil little teasing smile I just _adore_ and went on:

"_Liar. I __**can **__have all I want,"_ she said cackling, reaching a single finger to my throat and sliding it down to the beginning of my sternum in her usual killer-slow-motion. I can't keep myself from gulping, for she absolutely knows_ every_ spot that weakens me.

But this is entirely _my_ fault. Who _ever_ told me to be messing around with the most spoiled woman in all England? Oh, right, I remember _what_ did now, sorry. It was Liz _herself_.

"_And, may I know who or __**what**__ is keeping you from me?"_ I asked her back, trying to reach her stunning face. She shuns with a mean, evasive little turn of her head and I roll my eyes. I might pretend it annoys me, but I _absolutely love_ that she commands me. Turns me on big time. _"Well, may I?" _I pushed, not really caring her answer as long as she keeps using that sensual deep voice anywhere where I can hear it.

She was called by a friend (a girl, of course) from the front of the Gryffindor table, something about fooling around and undone homework. She looked over from the corner of her eyes, from over her shoulder in that dismissive look that does nothing but accentuate her features; and allowed me a glimpse of her neck, of her _deliciously salty_ neck that I love tasting once and again. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to me once again, locking her eyes with mine instantly.

"_It is __**you **__I'm talking about, silly."_ she said, digging her hand to my nape and leaning towards me without the least hurry, as if her hands weren't the softest, as if she wasn't been insistently howled to by Evans, as if Peter wasn't drooling and practically taking notes, as if the world was reduced to that faint, energy-filled kiss that left me breathless. I saw her stand up, slowly and still with my head on her smooth, wide hands. After we broke apart, she smiled and leaned in for another kiss, as if it was too difficult for her to part. But instead, she talked against my lips. _"You'll tell me where later, but tonight you are mine." _And with that she kissed me briefly, nipping at my lower lip, then winked and waved goodbye with her flawless hair, her scent all over my clothes. I watched her walk towards Lily and dismissively wave the redhead's sermon off.

Lizbeth Preston. She and Saree Grublik are the only constants in my life, besides the guys. They're great friends, but they're Evans best friends as well so they hang out mostly with her. Saree's a loud, cheeky, carefree girl that's had this mayor crush on Remus since forever, although she won't say it out loud. Odd, mind you, considering her love background. And Liz… So stunningly exotic and beautiful, with her toffee colored skin, black hair, and dark eyes and such a pleasant, enigmatic presence that I can't resist. Not that I've ever tried, anyways.

"_T__onight you are mine" _she said. She didn't have to say anymore, for I knew that that single phrase meant "Get rid of any other girl you intended on seeing tonight and entertain _me_" No doubt she's vicious. But that sadism and self confidence is what I love most about her. Or _one_ of the things I love most.

After that, James and I had a mayor argument that, if not because of Moony's meddling and threatening, wands would've been drawn. About what, you might be wondering? Well, I think you deserve to know that James "_Prongs_" Potter called me a _wuss_. A _WUSS_!, for all that's smexy and appealing in the _world_!! But not to worry, dear diary, because I was _**not**_ going to be insulted in such way without taking repercussions, _way_ no. I _pointed_ James that he was just bitter as Filch because _I_ was enjoying myself with every available girl in Hogwarts while he was constantly rejected by Evans, thus getting less action than Peter himself. It was to expect that everything heated up after that.

Anyways, it wasn't until lunch that we called it a truce since seemingly _everyone_ in Hogwarts was pestering us to do so, even Flitwick! We did not apologize, naturally. Apologizing is only to be employed when a girl you're not quite done with finds out you've been cheating with her all along, and it mostly comes with empty promises and swearing that 'it was never to happen again…' as IF. Instead, we focused on what to do in order to shake our boredom off. Remus suggested working on an essay we had queued for next Monday and both James and I glared at him until he shrugged as if he was just making a wise suggestion. After a while, we decided to take turns levitating Snivellus for the rest of the day… But the _night_! I would stand the boredom of 72 hours straight for half a day like that. I had suggested Liz to meet me on the Astronomy Tower right after dinner and she didn't need anything else. She nodded and kissed my neck, walking after Evans and Saree and into the gardens.

SO! After having a _very_ light dinner, I said my byes and told mummy –a.k.a. Remus, also known as 'Moony' or 'Mr. Fuzzylumpkins'- not to wait me up. Extraordinarily, "mum" held my joke and said_ "have fun, son…"_, smirking. If I didn't know Moony the way I do, I could have _sworn_ he added '–of a bitch' under his breath. For real!

But as I reached my lil' spot on the Astronomy Tower, and quietly made my entrance, I saw my diva lying carelessly over a cover, surely accio-ed from her room. Her head sank on a blood-red cushion, her curved figure tickling my spider-senses (I read that on one Remus's muggle comics, actually).

Oddly, I can remember every detail of her even though it was more than 24 hours ago… but that's just one of the things she manages to put me through. I close my eyes and I can picture her lying down in the floor, her back turned to the door, napping before I arrived. I leaned over her quietly, covering her tilted body with my own. I huffed on her ear, making her squirm cutely between my arms and legs. After I kissed and nipped her neck, she smiled and stretched like a cat, without over touching me even once.

She tried feeding me some lie like 'You took too long' or something of the sort… yeah, _right_. Like I don't know that the only thing she loves more than sex with _me_ is sleeping at any given chance. But drowsy as she still was, I had a chance of having my way. I leaned in for a kiss, and she granted me one without waiting to think. Slow and dim at first, but we were just building speed. Seconds later tongues touched, sending the familiar tinges down my navel. But as I was about to undress her, she halted me putting a single hand in the middle of my chest, making a no-no sign with her free index finger. I smirked. My chance had been wasted.

She pushed me into sitting on my heels so she could rid me of my shirt, her lips again over mine, expert hands unbuttoning my shirt and pants. I ran my thumb up her snipe, finding her bra on the process. I clicked it loose without problem, but when I pointed that she never wore a bra when meeting with me, she meanly answered that I needed something to occupy myself with while she undressed me. She even tossed my shirt aside as if for accentuating her statement.

After she had me half naked, she _made_ me lean on my back while she, as the mean little vixen she was, _stripped_ herself for me. There was no light in the said room, but there was a large window just by us; and I just _can't_ be wrong when I say that she picked that spot to casually nap not casually at _all_. Moonlight bathed Liz' milk-chocolate skin in a blissful glimmer that _also_ outlined her every curve and accentuated every one of the enticing moves she played just for me. _This_ girl _always_ makes sure I have a GREAT time.

One of her plusses: she is _shameless_. Her body is not flawless, and I can't precisely toss her around in the air; but she is so comfortable with her body as I am myself. She has no problem stripping down to her skin no matter where we're at it. She doesn't believe in taboos, either, and allows me to explore her every inch without hesitation.

Soon after we're both butt naked, facing each other and practically eating ourselves alive. With her thighs on top of mine, she rubs against me _very_ consciously, my smaller head chafed her yielding belly, and my bigger one was spinning around. Anxiousness gets hard to hold down, but that's just part of been with Liz.

When it becomes almost unbearable for me to be subtle, and I'm already clutching at her butt and waist; she pushes me hard on the covers. Luckily, she had foreseen that I was to present her no complaints whatsoever, for my head landed exactly on the red cushion… does she think of everything or WHAT? Her hair was falling like a curtain, worsening the heat around us as she bend over to kiss me. I pulled her towards me, 'cause I _needed_ a taste of her. I was _starving_ for her. She refused to yield to my kiss, but couldn't save her neck from a _very well deserved_ gnaw that made her whimper. _"Serves you right,"_ I said, _"for being such a bad, __**bad**__ girl." _That turned her on instantly, for I was the only one that knew that damn mean streak and she _loves_ when I remind her of it.

After that, she yanked her wand out of her jeans lying on the floor forgotten, and waved it in front of my eyes, a mean smirk playing on her thin lips. I gulped. I _so_ knew what she was about to do… and a rush of anticipation overcame me as she pointed it to my chest.

I have never heard her utter the spell. I lured her into having sex with the lights on, trying to read her lips, but she pursed them together and did it mentally. The only spell she can do without at least mouthing, she confessed me… but there was NOT a way on Earth that I could have her tell me. She's just egoistic like that. But what the spell _does_ is _double_ the strength of your sensations, amplify them so much that even though I personally like my earlobes nipped, after the spell has been cast I find it hard not to groan.

Knowing how vulnerable I was, she ran mischievously every one of my weak spots. She nipped and suckled at the sensitive skin behind my knee (a place we _both_ recently discovered and that she claims she just casually read about); and that alone gave me a shiver that made my muscles tense. She suckled at my nipples; she kissed, and caressed, and nipped at my skin until I was about to _beg_ her to let me rot… _then_ she just licked her way up to my ear and then leaned her whole weight on me, her elbows at each side of my head. She even had the nerve to say, her breath hot as lava: _"Since you've been such a good boy, I'm all yours to amuse yourself now."_

That little tease of shit.

Needing nothing further, I held her waist against me and rolled over her, her arms quickly wrapped on my neck. Still holding her in place, I rose up in a single arm and she compliantly wrapped her legs on my waist like poison ivy. I so love sex with her. Plus number two: she doesn't need me to tell her what to do.

Having her stuck against my body, already growing anxious, I sat on my heels after lifting her so that I could _slowly_ sit her on my lap. I watched her eyes dig up to her skull and that vicious grin draw wider in her mouth as I entered her further. She started to throb against me almost instantly, the hotness engulfing my sense of touch. I slowed the rhythm of our snogging, forcing her to do the same in spite of my heavy groping all over her was getting on her patience. _"Impatience ain't one of your best treats, gorgeous"_ I joked. She gave a mean giggle right before biting at my lower lip, leaving me a burning feeling for half the next day. I groaned, frowning, and she was amused by it. _"You're so __**mean**__… you definitely deserve some punishment." _I thought she would laugh, but she parted and smiled very her-like, and said: _"Yes, please."_ I couldn't believe my luck.

Slowly I ventured one hand to her belly, sliding it cautiously in between her legs. When I touched it, she sighed _my_ name into _my_ mouth in that libido-filled voice that gave me goose bumps. It was enough, I was _not_ to be teased by myself. I grabbed her butt and started pacing in and out, in and out; and she whined because she _loved _it. She gripped at the wet hair on the back of my head, pressing my forehead to hers; she dug her nails into my back, scratched me like a bobcat (I have the marks to prove it); and since I wanted us to climax together, I kept fondling her only bare nerve until I was on the edge myself.

So plus number three: she looks at me in the eye while she reaches climax, and can't describe the bubbly feeling such a simple thing gives me.

She arcs her back so powerfully that I have to hug her against me, scared she might strain it and be unable of providing me such a great sex. She lets go a relieved sigh as a shudder runs all her body, and she grins her satisfaction to me. This is the best part of sex, been able to watch such a transformation from the person you least expect (We have lil' Diane as living proof, don't we?).

"_Congratulations, mister Sirius Orion Black: you've just killed me"_ she joked, stretching herself once again, now on top of me. I laughed, setting her on the covers and plopping myself by her side.

Time for plus number four: she is NOT a cuddler, _bless her_! She is aware that after such a physical and mental strain, you need time to _breath freely_, so she always waits for me to make the first move…or that's what she's been saying since forever.

"_Same here"_ I panted with a satisfied smile. As exhaustion overcame me and cold started to filter through the room, I snuggled against her for heat and she willingly allowed me to spoon her, cupping my face with one hand. We fell asleep meekly wrapped in the covers, not bothering ourselves with mundane things like clothing.

* * *

**Please review people! I'm starting to think the story REALLY sucks.**

**Biseaux, **

**MadeAnge**


	5. She Loves Me

**So, here's a new chapter. Thanks to Baby seal, your review meant so much to me, especially because it was the only one! And as for you, SOR4, girl... You so are THE best... WUV U!**

**WARNING for sexual explicitness and language. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: She Loves Me**

Sunday, October 17th, 1976

There wasn't much going on this week especially. The usual boredom, the usual great amounts of homework, the usual night _activity_, the usual evading girls I was through with. But then, to my amusement, I figured some changes around me. In the first place, I was noticing James and Evans were acting very friendly to each other. Now, thanks to me, they're even going to Hogsmeade together on Halloween! The edited version Evans tried to feed everyone was that he asked her, she said yes and that was it. I, however, gave Liz, Saree and Isadora, Liz's one year younger sister, a very true, very interesting version. A version including chocolate covered strawberries, some blankets and a getaway to the grounds at night, being me, Remus and Peter the organizers/consultants, of course. Saree and Isadora nagged about my disloyalty for not making them involved. Liz, which had just been listening with great curiosity, snorted and looked directly at my eyes with a clear message that said "_I'll deal with you… later_" and that sent shills up my spine. A very ominous look. Nevertheless, I was looking forward to my punishment, mind you.

Anyways, on to the next issue, before I have to go out, at this hour and find myself some _entertainment_, at the simple mention of Liz, I'm noticing Remus is quieter with each day. Distracted, always kinda lost in his thoughts. Kinda depressed. I thought it had to do with his resentment against me for the stupid prank I pulled on Snape, so I tried talking to him. I was expecting a strong worded argument with him, but instead, he smiled sadly and simply gave me that I was one of his best friends, that he had forgiven me long ago, and that he had nothing. Like I'd eat that. Like I wouldn't know when he's lying to me. Like I don't know him. However, relieved as I was (as I am) knowing that Moony isn't mad at me anymore over the prank that uncovered him, I decided to drop it for the moment, and instead invited him to some chocolate cake and butterbeer in the kitchens, to cheer him up. Whatever it is that's worrying him it's making him grow slightly apart from the rest of us, and it's not like I want that happening. The Marauders are one. That's the way is and the way it always should be.

We dragged Peter, Liz, Saree and Isadora along too, all which claimed to be extremely bored. Peter, who's great at baking, told the elves that he'd take care of everything, so we spent about two or three hours in the kitchens.We had a really great time helping Peter out and stuffing our faces as we made conjectures and bets about James and Lily's future. As for James and Lily's whereabouts, unknown, so don't ask. James walked in an hour after our return, being 11:54 pm when he appeared. He had the silly thought that we'd be sleeping, so he entered the bedroom discreetly and tiptoeing, trying not to make a sound. I very much doubt he was expecting to find me lying on his bed wearing a wig, a pink nightgown and a green facial mask on my face. He bursted in laughter that very same moment, as I crossed my arms and asked in a high pitched girly gay voice:

"_Where the hell where you, James Potter? You're bloody mad if you think you're sleeping with __**this**__ hot momma tonight, so you can pick up your shit and leave right where you came from!_"

He rolled on the floor hysterically, tears coming down his cheeks, as he held his sides. Peter and Remus imitated him, and soon after, I couldn't help but give in as well. After recovering of the hilarity of my cross-dressing (which took us a while), I asked again where he had been. He stopped laughing, and gave me an uncompromising look as he muttered something about the Head's dorms, patrolling and new students, not before blushing discretely at my sardonic stare. He's a terrible liar, James, not that he'd fool me, anyways. However, I was unable to extract anything interesting from him. James Potter turns into a rampart when it comes to details… which doesn't deter him from squeezing explicitness outta me, just to accuse me of being a sick perv for spilling unwanted information over him afterwards.

However, the new students' part was true, because they were introduced tonight, at dinner.

I was _socializing_ with Isadora's friends, Amethyst Wynthers, Mia Middleton and Laia Lynch. The latter responded quite fine to my flirt, for a girl who claims to have a huge crush on Mr. I-do-everything-to-please-mommy-and-daddy-_AND_-have-a-stick-up-my-arse, a.k.a. my brother Regulus. Maybe she's doing it in spite of Mr. Perfect's indifference or maybe because besides the fact that I _am_ hotter and way more interesting that Regulus, she just can't resist my overwhelming charisma either. Or simply because she doesn't believe in faithfulness to something she doesn't have. Or maybe she doesn't believe in faithfulness at all! I might be starting to want that girl.

Anyways, thing is at dinner, as I _socialized_, Dumbledore entered the Great Hall, walking through the aisle with two blonds, drawing our attention at once. Once at front, he turned to face the rest of the students, and the two blonds imitated him, different degrees of _hauteur_ in their expressions, being much greater on the girl. He introduced them as somethings Reissen. He informed us they've just transferred in from Beauxbatons, and that they'll be finishing their studies here at Hogwarts. He also said they'd already been sorted in private in his office. The bloke ended up in Slytherin, and the girl, in Ravenclaw. Everyone applauded politely as they made their way to their tables. Without having to look at them carefully, one could deduce they were twins for they were _exactly_ the same, seeming the only exception that the girl had her hair waist length.

After dinner, I went to serve detention with Filch. I was supposed to be heading straight to the Common Room afterwards, but more _urgent_ matters kept me from doing so. After scrubbing half the prizes of Hogwarts, my fingers were numb, as was my sense of smell… or so I thought, for when I turned the corner that lead to the Common Room−out of Filch's sight, but still in his reach−, my favorite, not _fully_ eatable smell slapped my nostrils awake.

I only had time to smirk. As usual, she stood close enough for me to feel her relieved breathing, but when I was about to warn her of my poor hygienic state, she held my nape and pulled me down towards her lips. She just had desert, and it was the sweetest chocolate I've had... at least this week. As it's her custom, she stood fully against me so that I could feel her whole body almost as if we were naked. When I was about to nibble her with the tip of my tongue, she parted. Eyes closed, she bit at her lower lip and smirked.

"_I had a craving."_ She said, opening her abysmal-black eyes to me, piercing me with her pupils.

"_Where __are__ your manners? Did you sleep with me? How about 'hi, Sirius; how's life treating you?'" _I joked, smiling as well, making her laugh.

"_Hi renegade, how's it hanging?" _she back-fired, air-kissing my cheek while I burst in laughter. She's one a the few people that'd get away unpunished with calling me a renegade. _"Sorry I made you feel like a sex toy."_ Now _that_ was _hilarious_. I _know_ I'm her sex toy, and it doesn't make me feel bad at _all_. Giggling, she shushed me, swathed her hand around my middle finger and drove me into the Common Room._ "Lets get you cleaned"_ she said. A grin just spread over my lips at that command.

The Common Room was crowded, but there was such a mess of people that no one noticed two 7th years going to bed early… nor a 7th year _boy_ getting in the _girls_ dormitories. You see, James and I discovered we _could_ go up the stairs to the girls dorms. We didn't know how, but we ventured it had something to do with being animagi. Anyway, even thrilled as I was because it would be our first time in _her_ room, I didn't want Evans to burst through the door, find us _on it_ and hex me impotent.

"_Where's your pack?" _I asked, taking full advantage on the fact that the dormitories were empty and dark. I pinned her against her door, her face towards it, her back against my all... "_I really don't want any sudden interruptions, you know"_ I remember hissing in her ear, caressing it with my lips; I clearly felt her tightening her jaw. It was hard not to rub my palms up her sides, but Liz takes huge care of _every, one, of her things_… and she wouldn't think it through before kicking me outside the room naked if I stained her clothes.

She groaned low, having been taken by surprise by my sudden claiming.

"_James' taking care of our favorite Head Girl, probably in the Head's dorms and Remus and Peter took Saree, Isadora and her friends for a Marauder walk. Doubt they'll be back anytime soon"_ she answered, taking a deep breath to regain control of herself. So I make _also_ a great matchmaker? This was a new, interesting thing I could use to my benefit._ "Would you open the door? My hands are kinda busy." _She said, digging her hands in my cloak pockets to fetch my wand. Unarmed, that's how she likes me.

I did, and pushed her a bit so she would enter. She did, but searched me whole until she found my wand in the back pocket of my jeans. She winked and waved it in front of me, putting it delicately between her lips, making a cute little pout-like face while she quickly and graciously stripped while pacing around the room. "Make yourself, comfortable." She said, taking off my shirt pretty damn fast and wrapping herself with it, not before saying _'I'll be taking this, thank you very much'_ of course, and heading to the bathroom.

Her room was very nice, I must admit. Much more cleaner and better smelling than my own. I recognized her bed right away, I wouldn't forget that spongy red cushion in quite some time. There was also the plush I bought for her 2 years ago. While I was examining the room, though, I found a wall full of pictures. There were a _lot_. Most of them were just the girls, but there were a few of Liz, Saree, and me. In some were also Isadora and Artemis (their brother, he's in fifth year now) too. Having caught my stare on the pictures (some real boring, all muggle-like), she hugged me from behind and, while unbuttoning my pants, introduced me to everyone on the muggle pictures. Almost all of them were guys −which didn't amuse me at all−, but she said they were all like her best friends. There were two guys exactly a same but for the hair style; she said they were her adopted brothers while she made me kick off my shoes. They looked quite hot, I can't deny: crimson haired, real tall guys with an _obvious_ tooth for trouble, that really Sirius-like grin and mischievous eyes… yeah, they were copy-cats, Sirius' wanna-be's.

She laughed when I pointed it out, and wrapped my arms around her waist, leading me into the bathroom. There she pointed her wand at the water in the tub and heated the water until it was fuming; afterwards, she poured some gel-like thing on it −not after magically making an exact duplicate, stating that if Saree found out she was dead meat. It didn't take 5 minutes for the place to be filled in warm vapor, and the tub overflowing with pristine white bubbles. Of course we weren't wasting that time; we'd been groping heavily on the toilet seat, her body on top of mine. When she parted and said my bath was ready was that I could acknowledge such a nice scene.

"_Done our homework, didn't we?"_ I joked, actually amazed that she had done all that in such a short time. She straightened on top of me, giving me that superior look that turns me on so bad −because I know all that comes after it−, and said:

"_Whatever I do, I do it __great__."_

That cocky little brat…

But _she_, nonetheless, had _no_ intention of joining me in the bath. She sat at the end of the tub and made me sit right in front of her, my arms resting in her thighs, her hands scrubbing my chest, back and arms with great care. I was actually enjoying myself quite a lot, but there was just _something_ missing… you know, like the thing I was _there_ for? I tilted my head to one side, taking a glimpse of her from the corner of my eye. Then I got a great idea… and threw her some water. It was hilarious, the annoyed look she gave me right before I slipped from her legs, turned around and pulled her towards me. Water was splashed out of the bathtub, and a grin appeared in her now wet features. My laughter faded as she smirked, and I found myself pinned against the bottom of the tub, held down by a giggly little tease that I had to tickle off me. We were so slippery by the time I noticed that my wet shirt was looking _great_ on her that it no longer mattered.

It was real fun, actually. After we stopped playing around, she sad on my lap and massaged my scalp so that I was getting hotter than the water we were swimming in. I had her hugged against me so that neither of us would slip, and while she washed my hair, I nipped and kissed at her neck, feeling her skin under _my_ shirt in an awesome way. I teased her while she finished _'cleaning me up'_, and she allowed me to. What'd I do? Well, you know, the usual: caressing her all over, teasing nipples with fingers and tongue, nipping at the jaw line, breast bone, ears… the plain usual.

By the time she said I was clean enough, she took my hand, and licked it from palm to the tip of my middle finger.

"_Felt that?" _she asked. I was about to snap at her, but there was no need, for she could read it right through my face. _"Then I guess the numbness is gone, isn't it?" _I nodded. She was about to rise up and get out, but I held her down. She turned, facing me with a cocked eyebrow.

"_You didn't think you were siriusly going to escape this situation, did you?" _She smiled in defeat, _"Did you really?" _she rolled her eyes on me and relaxed. Yeah, she was being a _very_ good girl today.

I rose my knees so that her back didn't get all that tired, and leaned my own on the back of the tub. I had a _**great**_ view of her body from that position, her nipples shooting from under the shirt, her flushed face looking _real_ appealing… yeah, we _definitely_ have to repeat that scenario. Without the least rush, I proceeded to unbutton the shirt under her curious stare. I'm always amazed at how she manages to look _cute_, being who I know she is. I pulled her down to kiss me and she complies, her hands crawling their way up my slippery chest and on to my soaked nape. Kissing her and stripping her down temptingly gets a bit hard to do when she starts sighing that way, but I managed to do so. When she's about to shrug off the shirt, I get a real interesting idea.

Instead of helping her out of the shirt, I wait until it gets hard for her to shrug it off and then tie it around her wrists. She stares at my smirk eyes opened wide, a skeptical smile playing lightly on her lips.

"_Excuse me?"_ she said, her grin getting wider by the second. I shrugged and answered I like to tease, too. She threw her head back in laughter… which sounds very much like an _'it was about tim_e' to me.

I gently scrubbed at her body, taking special care to her front and she starts fighting with the restraints at her wrists almost right away.

"_This is plain __**cruel**__ Sirius." _She purred, biting at my lip. I wince a bit, she bit me _hard_, and told her that she wasn't not in the position of telling me _what_ is cruel.

"_My back's __still__ scarred, you know." _I complained back, bending her even more on top of me, licking her ear and making her huff. Yeah, I'm _so_ going to make her pay back.

I dug my hand to her exposed nerve and gently ran my thumb on it; she threw her head back with pleasure, sighing my name while she rocked slowly against my single finger. It was _mesmerizing_ the way she could manage to be in charge even in a situation where I was apparently the attacker. She would've tried to rise up and end it if it wasn't for the _dangerously slippery tub of doom_. So her initial plan backfired, didn't it?

But if I kept teasing her that badly, she would grow too anxious and be pissed afterwards and not have sex with me for weeks… so I took my hand from between her legs and instead placed it on one of her breasts, to the one I'm not tonguing, that is. She finds a way to pinch at the _very_ sensitive skin on the inside of my thigh −I don't know _how the __**hell**_, mind you− and I cringed, taken completely by surprise. She laughed briefly that little you-can't-beat-me laugh that _so_ pisses me off, so I gnaw at her nipple −which, by the way, made her grow goose bumps− and she let go a groan that sounded too much like _'dammit, I liked that_' to me. This was surely new, this war-like kinda sex. Not that I wasn't having my fun, though. And she was _obviously_ enjoying been bossed around that way.

"_Liking the change, aren't we?" _I asked grabbing her head as to make sure she didn't bite my lip again. She cackled low, sucking viciously at my lower lip. Even though it had a weird pleasant feeling, I _knew_ she was trying to get back at me somehow. Not that I stopped her, it felt nice.

"_You __wish__"_ she muttered, and bucking hard and suddenly against my _thing_, she snatched a moan from my lips. I looked at her in disbelieve, and there was that vicious glint in her dark eyes that made me gulp. She licked her upper lip in such a _bad_ way that I was throbbing before I knew it. Seeing me hesitate a mere second, she uttered the words that even now run a shiver up my spine:

"_**Untie me**__ so I can fuck you __**senseless**_"

It was a _very_ snake like sizzle. It gave me goose bumps, it made me sweat, and it _fucking_ turned me on as _hell_. I pulled her to my mouth and we kissed as passionate and intensely as if we were never going to kiss another being _ever again_. She bit me, but I didn't care; I bit her, but she didn't either… it was _mad_. And after I untied her, her hands flew to my nape, to squeeze the hair on the back of my head and force _another_ moan out of my lips.

We were panting like _dogs_, no exaggeration whatsoever. It was hard to be an inch apart from each other, and the moment I was out of the tub I hoisted her in the air and she wrapped her sleek legs around my waist. I don't know if it was on purpose, but she positioned _exactly_ on top of _it_. Knowing Liz, its unlikely that it wasn't planned. We gave a dog-like whine in the same breath, and my panted worsened. We _had_ to get out of the bathroom before the vapor started to dizzy us in our hurried breathing, so I opened the door and stepped outside. The cold of the room contrasted _greatly_ with out bodies, and we both shuddered at the icy room. It was quite a nice sensation, actually, that little shiver.

"_On the farthest left_", Liz half moaned, half ordered me. Growing more anxious with each step, I decided the bed was just _too damn far_.

We were walking next to the wall because the room was pitch black and I didn't want my toes banging into a corner, and _against the wall_ I pinned her. She let go a tormented whine when I forced her wet, naked back to the chilly rock wall. And even though we both tried hard, it was a moaning concert afterwards.

I bucked against her as slow as I could manage, but the way she squeezed at my shoulders, the way she tried to _engulf me whole_… I had quite a hard time not losing my pace when she whispered with a hoarse voice in my ear:

"_I can take it how you bring it_"

Oh my Lord, right there I saw _heavens_ open down to me.

I held her whole back with my arms, having her tight against me; her back not touching the raspy wall. And there I _gave in_. I raised the pace viciously, like an animal, and she did _nothing_ to deter me. Actually, she did the complete contrary; she moaned my name over and over again. My knees weakened, so I had to put us horizontal. Having her wrapped around me, I let myself fall on her bed. There I could regain some control, and started pacing slower; _excruciatingly __slow_, as she later put it herself.

She was panting _beautifully_, her frown announcing she was about to reach it. I rose on one arm and pulled her up with the other. I didn't want to miss a single gesture from now on; it was just too lovely to be wasted. Tears formed at her eyes, but as she opened them and locked her stare with mine, digging _again_ her nails at my back, I _thought_ I heard her say, flaming in a moan:

"_I love you, Sirius."_

Since her voice is like a trigger to me, _that_ alone rushed me so we climaxed together. But even as she lay by my side minutes after, smiling her usual smirk of total satisfaction, panting at my own rhythm; I couldn't take the words off my head. Just thinking about it and I could feel her scorching breath, her eyes locked with mine… I surely must have imagined it.

By the time I reached such conclusion, nonetheless, she was already staring at me; her elbows sinking on the bed, her face cupped in her hands. She was analyzing me, trying to read through me. She drew her cocky I-got-your-attention-_now_ smirk, and there was nothing else I needed in order to realize I _hadn't_ imagined her words in my ear.

"_Something eating you?"_she mocked, her eyes starting to yield to the exhaustion. I had to confront this before it crashed with me in the middle of the Great Hall or in the Common Room.

"_It's just that I'm tired enough to start hearing things, nothing to worry about."_ I lied. I knew I couldn't fool _her_ with that, but my brain wasn't precisely at his best moment. I was _exhausted_, totally worn out.

"_Oh, you think you imagined it?"_ she laughed, hardly suppressing a yawn. _"No, Sirius. I __**did**__ say 'I love you'."_ She stated bluntly.

What did I just hear? Did _Liz_ −THE Lizbeth Preston− just break rule number one? Did she just say she _loved _me? Oh, I swore in that moment hell froze over today. I decided to take it with humor, giving her the chance to take it back.

"_Liz, people don't go joking about that, you know."_

"_**I**__ wasn't."_ She simply said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"_But I don't deserve you or your love, Liz."_ I tried to negotiate it out of her head._ "I'm bad for you." _I said, and I truly believed it. She, nonetheless, smirked her brainiac smirk and said:

"_I'll be the one to decide what is good or bad for me, thank you very much." _

I didn't sleep in with her today. After a fifteen-minute nap −so I didn't pass out on the way to my room− I woke her up and told her I was leaving, as I kissed her forehead with devotion. She grumbled something like "Thanks for not letting me wake to an empty bed." Then she turned her back on me and resumed her sleeping. There was just something that made me want to stay by her, something pulling me towards the bed… but I ignored it, turned on my heels, dressed up, waved my wand in the bathroom −so Evans didn't know I was there−, and took my leave.

Lizbeth is the only woman I always go back to again and again. Even if we fight and don't talk to each other for weeks, I always go back to her. She _is_ the woman of my life, and I'd never completely leave her. But I'd never stay with her entirely either, and I prefer not hurting her in any way if I can avoid it. Not many people can say they've the power to hurt Lizbeth Preston in any way, but unfortunately, she now claims to be in love with _me_, of all people, and people in love do strange things sometimes.

* * *

**People, please review, otherwise I'll think you ain't reading and eventually I'll stop publishing. (wide grin)  
**

**Biseaux,**

**MadeAnge**


	6. The Reissen Twins

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry bout the delay, for those of you who've missed me... Anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Reissen Twins**

Monday, October 18th, 1976

What a day! What a _bloody _day have I had! Well, if I'm writing here _again_ after writing last night I must be frantic. James and I bantered earlier this evening, him asking me when did I become gay enough to keep a diary and claiming that no self respecting man keeps one. After whacking him on the head with the object in issue, I put my know-it-all face and explained to him that it was a "_man journal_" and that it's very different from some prissy girl's diary. Remus and Peter snorted, and James smirked and said that that's what all gays say. I decided to drop it before committing multiple homicides.

First off, _Lizbeth_ was suspicious at my pretending I don't _know_ she… Well, loves me. I decided it'd be for the best. It's brilliant, actually; if I made believe I didn't _know_, then, she being such a pragmatic, _wise_ girl, will eventually get it out of that cute (focus, Sirius!), _hard_ head of hers. And then we can just go back to how everything was before she made that _unwise_ statement.

That little… How can she be so quick? I mean, I wasn't even obvious, and yet she kept giving me those _I-know-what-you're-trying-to-do_ gazes that make me so bloody anxious. And the worst thing is I know she was doing it not because I was her object of affection, but just for her own amusement and my misery.

Then, as I tried very hard to swallow my breakfast (as you must've noticed, the situation was _very_ distressing if I didn't even feel like eating) _and_ ignore Liz's insistent _stares_ from the other side of the table (quite a feat), James smacked himself on the forehead, and turned to me and smiled that stupid smile that meant he wanted a favor. I cocked an eyebrow as I waited for him to spit it out. He reminded me how I was his bestest friend in the whole wide world, and said he was aware he owed me _so _much already, but that he needed a teensy little favor. I whacked him on the head and couldn't avoid smirking as I told him:

"_Honestly, mate, being 'in love' is making you such a wuss… Can't you just obviate the bloody irritating girly styled pleading and tell me what the hell do you want from me? You know, like a real man would." _

He glared at me and opened his mouth to snap something back, but decided it was smarter to shut up if he wanted me to do him this… favor. He ruffled his hair and told me Slughorn had asked him and Lily to show the Reissens around the castle, but that they had a meeting with Dumbledore before classes. I kept pretending to eat, trying to ignore the obvious, _and_ Liz's stares, until he coughed.

"_So?"_ he asked

"_So?"_ I replied vaguely without looking at him

"_Don't play stupid with me, Padfoot! Will you do it or not?"_

"_Do what, James?" _I so enjoyed annoying him. He had to whack me on the head to get me to look at him, exasperated._" Prongs, can't Moony or Wormtail do it?"_ I had to whine._ "You know Moony's so much better at pretending to be refined and dealing with people…" _

"_Yeah, I know…" _The bloody bastard had the nerve to snicker. Remus and Peter in front of us chimed in too._"Remus and Pete can't either. They have some unfinished business to attend to"_

When I looked at them, they looked down at their cereal bowls, obviously hiding their grins. It's obvious they thought it'd be fun to stick me with the new kids. I, however, didn't find it a bit amusing, and so I let them know. But James stared at me with those bloody doey eyes that really got on my nerves.

"_James, couldn't you just tell Slughorn you weren't available?" _I sighed. James grinned broadly.

"_I told him I'd talk you into it"_

"_Oh, did you?"_

"_Yeah, it's that... Besides Remus, Peter and myself, who's better than you to show them around?" _He smiled reassuringly.

I snorted and tried to ignore him again. _And_ Liz's _I-know-what-you're-trying-to-do gaze. And_ Remus and Peter's smirks. Then in front of me were those fucking hazel, doey eyes again, wider this time, and I just had to agree, before I murdered my best friend in the Great Hall in broad daylight.

I wasn't hungry anyway, so I stood up angrily, threw my backpack over one shoulder and walked over to the Slytherin table. The bloke must've resulted either a bit decent or a bit too vicious (it has to be the first one; the nastier you are, the more they like you in Slytherin) because he was having breakfast by himself. Not that he seemed too afflicted about it. I felt the Slytherins' eyes burning me as I made my way down the table. I caught a glimpse of Regulus with his Quidditch jockies, but he turned away sternly, pretending to not see me.

Once I was in front of the blond, I cleared my throat to call his attention. He looked up from his oatmeal, smiling pleasantly. I confess I blinked, a bit taken aback by this obviously unexpected greeting.

_"Mmm… I was asked to show you and your sister around." _I said, barely any enthusiasm in my voice_ "Does it work for you now, or maybe later?" _

His golden-greenish eyes pierced mine, but he smiled more broadly.

_"That's very nice of you" _he answered me, his voice deep and with slight French accent._ "Now's fine, if you don't mind" _

_"Not at all" _I said, a bit of sarcasm dripping from my own voice. _"I'll go get your sister while you finish your breakfast." _

_"I am already finished." _he said. I shrugged. He stood up and I observed that he had a well constructed body type, meaning broad-shouldered and thin-waisted, and was as tall as me. He placed his backpack on his right shoulder and walked next to me. It didn't escape me that he walked with a swagger, and although that smile on his face dwarfed this fact, it was still obvious. I felt female eyes on us, so I looked around to see if I found someone worthy of my time looking. I swear I thought I heard a tire shriek in my head and I almost stopped in my tracks when I saw_ I_ wasn't the center of attention, _he_ was. He didn't seem aware of this; I, however, had to make an effort to not let my irritation in evidence. I barely noticed we had arrived the Ravenclaw table, and that his sister who had been talking with Jasmine Trent and Gabriel Prewett, was looking fixedly at me. I had to smirk.

_"_Bonjour_"_ he greeted his sister's companions_ "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, Céci, this fellow classmate… _

_"Sirius Black" _I interjected, irritated

_"Black" _he corrected himself, laughing lightly _"is going to show us around._ Tu viens?_" _

She shrugged, her eyes still on me. I saw Gabriel's annoyed stare at me, but I just turned to leave. I glanced at the Gryffindor table and found James, Remus and Peter giving the thumbs up. I flipped them the bird as I exited the Great Hall after my 'tourists', making them laugh. Well, at least Liz wasn't staring anymore. Hurray.

I watched out the corner of my eye as _she_ strolled by my side, her _perfect_, glistening blond hair flowing behind her. She possessed _perfect_, fair skin. She had a _perfect_ posture, facilitating her elegant, paused walk. She was wearing a _perfectly_ ironed uniform. She even smelled _perfect_. And all that really fucking gets out the worse of me, such _perfect_-stiffness'…

_"So you're Sirius Black"_ her brother spoke, trying to set a subject

_"The_ one_ and_ only_" _I said cockily. The girl stared at me again, and her brother smiled.

_"Ciel Reissen, and my precious sister, Cécile." _He said offering his hand. I thought about disregarding it and keep on walking. But I remembered my manners in the last second, shook it (he had a firm grip) and bent my head towards his exasperatingly _perfect_ sister.

_"Nice to meet you"_ I said vaguely.

I showed them the classrooms corridors, the dungeons used for Potions lessons, where the bathrooms were and even some shortcuts to classrooms and their common rooms. _See?_ I ain't that bad.

After dropping Ciel off in Ancient Runes, I found out I had the fortune (please take a note of the implied sarcasm) of sharing Aritmancy with his twin. As we headed to our classroom, I noticed she constantly smoothed down non existent wrinkles on her clothes, as she walked.

_"Don't worry, you're already perfect." _I said. She looked at me again. I smirked as I deduced she was probably one of those girls brought up to be perfect ladies that always did as told and never dared to speak up her mind. Seems very different from her brother that obviously appears to develop himself just fine in any situation and place._ "So _do _you talk?_

_"Of course I talk"_ she answered exasperated in a _perfectly_ modulated, soft voice that matched her oh-so-_perfect_ features, obviously. I looked at her like she was some interesting bug until she blushed and looked away. I couldn't wait to get to the classroom and find myself rid of her. I think I've never met a girl that made me this anxious. Especially that made me this anxious to _not_ want to be around her. Absolutely unheard of. Without any precedents…

However, she did.

I was relieved to discover when we got to the classroom that James and Evans had saved me a seatfar away from where I _made_ her sit. An extra treat, I wouldn't have to avoid Liz and her stares until Transfiguration. I sighed after smiling at Evans and ignoring James. Even though Evans was guilty too for the "touring-the-twins-around- the-school", it felt good to know that feeling anxious around girls wasn't going to become an issue. That was a good thing.

Another good thing. Liz ditched Transfiguration. I entered the classroom and headed straight to my usual place beside James; no socializing on my way. I looked for her through the corner of my eye but found no signs of Liz. I thought she must've been running late, but truth is, she didn't appear. In neither of the two hours. I must admit I was wondering what had made her miss class, but then again, Liz just decides to ditch class every now and then.

Then came lunch. Liz was already there, sitting at the _Slytherin_ table, having a lovely chit chat with Laia Lynch, the Reissen guy and my dearest brother. She didn't notice me, and after the initial surprise, I decided to just pretend to not see her either, trying to ignore the constant pang of annoyance and offense and returning to my original plan of avoiding her.

I had been failing miserably when the solution landed right beside me, sitting with her back facing the table. I was just finishing my delicious double fudge cake (the only actual good thing of this day up until then) when Laia appeared. I gave her an amused look, and a smile embellished her full, pink lips.

_"What are you doing after lunch?"_ she simply asked. I shrugged.

_"Any suggestions?"_ I asked, my voice enticing. She fiddled with her Slytherin tie. She's really pleasant, taking into account she's a Slytherin, otherwise, I doubt Isadora would put up with her shit. Well, she probably would, considering she stands Regulus _all_ the time. Laia looked at me directly.

_"Want to go for a walk? You might want to… you know, digest all _that_ you just ate." _She said this pointing at the empty cake plate in front of me, and I laughed.

_"Fair enough. A walk's fine." _I said, swallowing an "I haven't anything better to do". She looked content, so she informed Isa she was leaving, took my hand, pulled me up and we started walking out the Great Hall. We were barely outside when she came to an abrupt halt and I saw her grab my tie firmly and pull me into a fierce kiss. I responded to her kiss with enthusiasm as I pinned her against the wall, embracing her tight body closely. However, Liz happened to appear in my thoughts in that very same moment, and the infuriation took over me once again, rushing through all my body. I kissed Laia with more impulse, wishing Liz walked out and saw me when Laia giggled against my lips.

_"You're a bit excited, huh?"_ she asked, a mischievous glint in her deep blue eyes. I simply gave her a feeble smile and asked her if she wanted to go somewhere more private. But I remembered I had thought up of something much more exciting than going somewhere private, and grinned broadly. Merlin knows some risk taking cheers me up, and if I combined it with a lunch snog… I was saving it for Liz, but I decided she didn't deserve it, since she preferred to change me for Slytherin scum. I took Laia's hand and drove her to one of the main hallways. There wasn't anyone around, since mostly everyone was in the Great Hall or in the Common Rooms, but there would be many people in a few minutes, when lessons resumed. I pulled James's Invisibility Cloak out of my backpack.

_"Here" _I simply said.

_"Here?" _she repeated, skeptically.

_"This, my dear, is an Invisibility Cloak I borrowed from a friend for a few days"_ I couldn't tell her the truth about it being James' _"Any ideas?" _I added with a naughty grin.

To make a long story short, we were having the best time of the world, about to shag in the middle of the most transited corridor of Hogwarts, under James's handiest Invisibility Cloak trying to not bump into anyone and not to emit any sounds.

She was truly ardent and obviously experienced, so we made a great match. She expertly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants while I ripped her underwear rapidly, right before casting a contraceptive spell and intruding in her _tortuously_ slow. Her legs tightened around my waist and she sunk her teeth in my neck, to avoid moaning. I squinted my eyes a bit and breathed _deeply._ Our lethargic rhythm compared to the rush going on around us made a delicious, sensual contrast and increased our arousal beyond limits. Her nails scraped my back under my shirt whilst I alternated kisses and bites on her throat and ear lobes. It was resulting such an intense, extreme experience... Until she moaned in my ear:

_"Oh, **Regulus**…" _

Bloody fucking hell! Such a fantastic fuck, _and_ fuck environment and she just _had_ to screw it all up! I spent the rest of the day infuriated and snapping at anyone that's within 10 feet radium because of her _infinite_ idiocy! I looked at her ferociously, but she didn't seem to notice her **_GREAT_** mistake as she teased on my earlobe with her lips. How could anyone in their fucking right mind confuse _ME_, at the_ TASK_, with my dispassionate, cold, insipid _BROTHER_?

However, I was still too horny to just pull away and leave her half naked in the corridor. Instead, I viciously grabbed her ass and started to thrust in and out of her fiercely, hastily, until I reached my so desired climax. Luckily for her, she came at that same time. Luckily for her because after her stupidity, it's not like I cared if she had a good time or not. She rested her head on my shoulder, panting, and I looked at her disbelievingly. So humiliating… Once I recovered a bit, I pulled away, fixed my pants, and slid with her legs still around me to an adjacent hallway. I took the cloak off us, got her off me and proceeded to put the cloak back in my backpack, annoyed, glaring at her from time to time. She fixed herself idly and then looked back at me, simpering.

_"No hard feelings, right?"_ she had the nerve to ask. I smirked at her, the glee not reaching my eyes, before sliding my backpack over my shoulder.

_"Thanks for the shag."_ I said before turning around and heading for Charms.

After that, the day didn't get any better. Tons of homework for tomorrow, Slughorn invited me to his pretentious Halloween party, Liz _ignored, disregarded and neglected_ me shamelessly at dinner, detention with _Hagrid_ afterwards… Not that I don't like Hagrid, I do, very much actually… He's a GREAT (I mean this literally, too) person, it's just that our ideas of _fun_ differ a bit. If all THAT wasn't bad enough, when I got to the room, dirty and wanting a well deserved bath before getting to bed, I heard muffled sounds coming from Moony's bed. Wormtail was already snoring away and James in the Heads' Dorms, his permanent residence lately. I came closer and sharpened my hearing. Was that _moaning_? Curiosity was biting me, but if Moony was having a mattress session, I couldn't… you know… butt in. Moony didn't kiss and tell, but that didn't mean I could spy… At least not if I wanted to live and bed women 'til I'm 100 years old or so. But then it hit me that if Moony was indeed getting laid, he'd definitely be careful enough to use the _muffliato_. So I decided to give a small peak, just in case.

Moony was alone; his back against the wall and crossed arms over his face. I saw him shudder slightly… Moony was _crying_! After all the things we knew about him, even when he confessed to us all his secrets, we never saw him cry. Ever. And now… It was just too disturbing. After a moment of shock, distress assaulted me as I pulled the curtain rapidly, jumped to his bed and sat beside him.

_"Moony?" _I asked awkwardly. He didn't answer, but of course, I hadn't expected him to. _"Moony, what's going on, mate?" _

He rubbed his face with his arms, before letting them slide down slowly.

_"Nothing. I'm fine." _He lied. Of course he was lying! I would have lied if confronted in such a... erm... situation.

_"Moony, it's about time you stop feeding me this _'I'm-great' _shit and tell me the truth. _

_"I'm fine, really…" _

_"Oh, for Merlin's beard, I _know_ something's wrong with you, Remus! You think we wouldn't notice it? You think _I_ wouldn't notice it? You're an idiot if that's what you think." _ I said giving him a piercing, sharp look.

_"Well, maybe you have, but it's nothing important, really." _

_"Nothing important? You're strange all the time, you barely speak to us anymore, now I find you crying when I know this has never happened before and everything's_ fine_?" _

He looked at me, a silent plead in his amber eyes.

_"Padfoot, just drop it. Please. I don't want to talk about it." _

I had to sigh. I looked at him, and thought a bit. I don't know why, but I felt that this was something that should just stay between Remus and me. It felt weird, to keep something from James and Peter, but Remus just looks too vulnerable and reticent, and I think he'd like me to forget I ever saw him like that. I know Remus hides too much pain behind those kind, smart eyes and that pleasant smile he always carries. However, even if that's what he'd like, I can't. Something's different and I want to know what it is. I thought about fetching a nice bottle of Firewhisky and extracting the information out of a drunk him. Nonetheless, I was out of my precious Veritaserum substitute so for the moment I settled it with a noisy exhale, and said:

_"Moony, you know I really suck at sentimentalisms and emotional crap, but you also know that… If you ever want to talk… I'll listen. Pack brothers, remember Moony? Dog and wolf. Buddies 'til the end and beyond.__"_

I smiled reassuringly and pat him on the back. He smiled back and stared into space.

_"Thanks for worrying, mate. I really appreciate it." _

_"Anytime…" _

We remained silent for a couple of minutes, just sitting there, side by side, staring at nothing in particular. It's really bizarre the fact I hate silences _badly_, but with Liz and Moony, they're quite comfortable. However, Moony broke it:

_"Pads?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"It was a quite odd to hear _you_ talking like _that_." _he commented, smirking. I whacked him on the head and put my best injured puppy face.

_"Here I am, coming from an arduous detention with Hagrid and even so, I deprive myself from my bath and sleep to come and make a brother feel better, and this is how he thanks me?" _I said, dramatically_ "Honestly, Remus, you wound me with your words." _

He laughed light-heartily and I was glad he felt a bit relieved from his worries. This didn't mean I would give up on finding out whatever it is that troubles him, though. I smiled mischievously, and Moony gave me a suspicious stare, knowing I wasn't up to any good.

* * *

**Well there you go. People, REVIEW, PLEASE! I really appreciate it.  
**

**Biseaux,**

**MadeAnge  
**


	7. What Can Be Better Than That?

**Hey people! New chap, just for those of you who actually care! Thanks for the reviewers of the last chap: Baby seal, The Awkward Turtle and SOR4. Now SOR4, hon, you know this fic is as yours as mine. Love ya and thaaaanx!**

**WARNING for sexual explicitness and language.**

**GOOD READING! ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What can be better than that? **

**Wednesday, October 20th, 1976**

I've come to think this manjournaling thing is really versatile. I can keep track of stuff me and the guys do, the girls I bed, shit Liz does to me (like I actually mind) and stuff that might come in handy to remember. All I have to do is ignore James and his nonsensical rambling about it. What does he know of the importance of manjournaling?

For example, today occurred this incident involving Snivellus. 'Course, I thought it'd be a secret and nobody would actually know it was me except my mates. I wanted to hex Snivellus secretly. Secretly because _Evans_ would kill _Sirius_ and get really mad at _Jimmy_, thus making _Jimmy_ really mad at _Sirius_ and _Remus_ lecture _Sirius_. Thing is Sniv was walking down the corridor and my wand just happened to get in my hand and my mind just happened to think 'Levicorpus'. C'mon! For old times sake. Books, parchment rolls and quills flew, nasty underwear and pale, skinny legs were exposed, and cursing was in order.

"_Black, Potter! You bloody arses!"_

Everyone around looked at us, and the guys looked at me. I put my best surprised face and declared myself innocent of all charges. James, however (_such _a competent Big Head Boy, God bless him) said the countercurse, making Sniv fall with a large thump on the floor, looking at me suspiciously. I grinned widely at him and he sighed, resigned.

"_Shut it, Snape, we didn't have anything to do with it"_ James said tiredly, resuming his walk to the Transfiguration classroom.

"_Of course you didn't! You always have to do with it!" _Snape sneered, grabbing his wand and heading our way. James brandished his wand fast and aimed a spell at him. Snape waved his wand and repelled it. _"So you've learned something actually valuable? Cause darks arts aren't exactly constructive, just so you know"_ James mocked _"Good for you, Sniv…"_

Snape aimed his wand at James, who gave him an ironic look.

"_Gonna attack me, Snape? Are you?"_ James asked, smirking _"Go on, do it"_

Everyone was staring, waiting to se another James vs. Snivellus showdown. After a moment of interchanging challenging looks, Snape swore loudly and smashed his fist against the wall, frustrated. The expression on James's face suddenly became strange. Indescribable. Remus pretended to act normal, but I saw his deadpanned eyes and his jaw tightening considerably. Not even Peter wanted to look at me. I knew why. Of course I knew. Remus had spent most of the summer holiday mad at me because of it. And just like that other time, I was the one who had made the mess, and James was the one that had had to clean it up. Just like now. Reminiscing that dreadful night in which I had done the ultimate stupidity and seeing the look on my best mates' faces made my insides twinge with something resembling guilt. Everyone was flabbergasted watching Snape's unusual reaction, and how he just turned to pick up his stuff and none of us intruded or bothered him. Nobody understood why Snape wouldn't attack James, or why we didn't pick on him as we would've normally done, but we did. I sure did.

Evans chose that moment to come out of her astonishment and commanded everyone to start circulating again. Snape continued his path, not before giving us a hateful look though. After everyone had scattered, Evans came and planted in front of us, her hands on her hips and a questioning look on her face. James had sighed and smiled.

"_Hey gorge…"_

"_What was that all about?" _she asked, interrupting James halfway

"_What's what about?" _James asked slowly, using the double bladed weapon of trying to exasperate her

"_Potter…"_ she used his surname menacingly, giving him a warning look as well.

James sighed again and thought his words carefully.

_"Lily, I'm sorry. Really, I am, but truth is I can't tell you"_

"_Why's that?"_

"Cause we'd break too many promises if we did" I thought of saying, but it'd sound too hypocritical coming from my mouth so I remained silent.

"_Because it implies other people and other people's secrets."_ he answered gently. Lily turned to look at Remus, who looked away. I noticed through the corner of my eye he had flushed slightly. Lily looked at him insistently.

"_Does it have to do with that furry little problem of yours, Remus?" _she asked him after a while, turning his face to her softly

James, Peter and I were agape after understanding she had actually said those words. I mean, Evans knew about Remus's condition? Remus was red at that point and didn't look at any of us but her.

"_She knows?" _I asked after recovering my speech _"Since when?"_

"_I found out at the end of last term." _Evans answered, looking away slowly from Remus

"_How?"_James asked in a whisper. Evans shrugged.

"_I always kinda knew."_

"_Why didn't you tell us she knew, Moony?"_ I demanded Remus, slightly offended he had kept something like that from us. Moony didn't answer.

"_So does it?" _Evans insisted. Remus looked at her with a weird face, but then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"_Yeah, Lily, it does. But I beg you to leave the issue at rest, yes? This isn't the place or moment, and besides, it's something I would just love to leave at the back of my mind."_

Lily looked somewhat taken aback, but just nodded, obediently dropping it. We were still shocked to know someone besides us, and Snivellus (but that's for me to be blamed), knew. I saw James eyeing the redhead rather nervously.

"_Are you mad at me, Lily?" _he asked, sheepishly. Oh the oddity! James "Big Head" Potter, sheepish. Lily stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then sighed.

"_Why should I? All you've done is keep your word"_

She rewarded him a little smile and James grinned back, beaming at her. So sickeningly sweet. That's one of the things I'll never fall in love. All the dorky, stupid faces people in love give each other. I shudder at the only thought. Not that I'm not happy for James. Of course I am. The kid's gonna stop ranting about Evans constant rejections! Finally, some peace and quiet around here.

"_Good for you, Red!"_ I said ruffling Evan's hair a bit before grabbing Peter and Remus and pulling them along. _"C'mon mates, we're in the middle of something special here… Can't you just feel the magic?"_

James and Lily blushed and Peter and I cackled. I noticed Remus smiled a bit forcefully. I thought he was probably upset with me. I really hated it when my stupid ideas affected Remus. It really annoyed me when I was guilty of causing him more trouble then he already has. Moony had said before the beginning of term that he had forgiven me for the prank thing, but I found it hard to believe he would forgive me for such a thing. Thanks to me, he was exposed to none other then our nemesis. And if it weren't for James, he would've killed something. Snape, but still a person. All because of me. I couldn't even forgive myself for it. I'm thinking of trying to compensate him in some way for it. Making it up for something like that would definitely be difficult, but I swear I will, even if it means never laying my wand on Snivellus again. Well, ok, maybe not _that_.

We found Liz and Saree on our way to Transfiguration. After seeing them a bit behind, blushed and gagging nonsense, they too joined the fun of annoying James and Evans.

Liz. Here I go _again_. Why do I always end up writing about her? Oh, right. 'Cause she's the women of my life. 'Cause she's so unpredictable. So Odd. Special kind of odd… I don't what the hell is wrong with her. I thought I could get rid of her! That my brilliant plan would work! That she would put her cunning mind and piercing intellect to the task and put me behind, convincing herself I was not a good love-choice… But after leaving the Common Room to fetch some goodies at the kitchens, she suddenly appeared in front of me, her hands on her hips, that smug grin ornamenting her cute heart shaped face.

"_Scared?"_she asked, scrutinizing my expression. I was inches from saying 'HELL yeah!!' I mean, she pretty much materialized out of thin air. I could hold myself though, and instead asked if I hadn't just left her in the Common Room. She cackled. _"I could chase your butt to Timbuktu, silly."_

I couldn't keep myself from a skeptical smirk. I had feared she would have turned into one of those girls that thought that just because they say 'I love you' you're forced to not just _say it back_, but **feel** it as well… Obviously I had forgotten this was **Liz**, the exception of every girl-rule I know. I had to sigh, and she tilted an eyebrow, smirking.

"_Took a huge weight off your shoulders, didn't I?" _she said while I laughed, _truly_ relieved.

"_You have NO idea" _I told her, putting an arm around her neck, dragging her closer to my body. I kissed the top of her head, grateful that she hadn't turned into a nightmare (beyond her usual, _mean_ self), and she put her arm around my hip, hanging her thumb from the griddle of my pants. Yeah, she was something with the griddles… some sort of fetish, perhaps? I decided against investigating it right away and instead, to slot in some humor, said: "_I thought you were going to get all stalker and wifey on me!"_ I reached my goal and made her laugh hard while I lead us to the kitchens.

On the way there, _though_, we came across the Reissens. While I was more than ready to pass them by, Liz gave the bloke _such_a check out and blew him this playful kiss that made him touch his cheek jokingly and _wink_ at her while I _still_ had her under my arm… Such a thing is just **wrong**. So once we were pretty far from the twin's hearing range, I –VERY pissed, mind you–, confronted her:

"_And according to you, what am I? A clothing accessory?" _She froze on her steps, stopping our pacing towards the kitchens. She blinked several times, and gave me the most disbelieving "Excuuuuse me" that in my life I've ever heard from her lips.

"_You heard me! Or what? You didn't think I'd notice how you were shamelessly hitting on the bloody bloke?"_

After listening intently to my arguing, she threw her head back and laughed. Up to this time, I _still_ can't seem to know what was so funny about my words. She didn't answer me though; instead resumed the walking. But I was bloody annoyed!! I mean, she didn't even _hide_ the fact that she was flirting with him, she was _damn obvious_!

After a couple seconds, she _seemed_ to notice I was pissed for real, and let go of my waist. She crossed her arms over her chest, standing in front of me with a fake, annoyed stare.

"_What is it __now__?"_ She tried to joke. I looked away. It was unbelievable what she did. I heard her huff, and from the corner of my right eye I say her slump her shoulders. _"You're not making any sense here, Sirius." s_he whined.

I was _outraged_!! 'Not making any sense'? Are women going crazy these days?_Yesterday_ this bitch made believe she was shagging my brother while shagging _me_ and _today_ MS. PRESTON almost _wolfed down_ –visually– this bloke _from under my arm_!! And _I'M_ not making any _sense_?! What happened to the days when _I_ was the one who used to do this kinda shit to girls? She rolled her eyes when I folded my arms over my chest in supreme indignation.

"_Well, you know what? I'll be in the kitchens and after a couple mouthfuls I'll go crash. If you eventually feel like talking, you know where to find me."_ After that she gave half a turn, sheathed her hands deep on her robes' pockets and calmly kept walking the rest of the road. That was _so_ like her, dammit. To never let things work her up too much. Never to let her cool be tainted by anything… but DAMN that wasn't at _all_ what I had expected of her!! I had foreseen a _lot_ more pleading! I mean, she _loves_ me; and we've all seen what love does to a person. Take James for example! Pleading and begging and stalking Evans since 4th year… Just sad, really.

…And suddenly there it was, a glint of childish hope bloomed on my chest…

_What if she __**doesn't**__ actually love me?_ I asked myself. And truth to be told, it wouldn't be the first time she went and messed up with me just for the fun of it… and it makes perfect sense, also. She isn't acting weird, nor 'giving me time to think'. She is the same teasing Liz as always! The same know-it-all, smug, _sexy_ Liz…

My arms had fallen to my sides already, and I saw her extend her hand to the wall. She was most probably tickling the pear already… She, Isadora and Saree were the only girls I've taken to the kitchens without a blindfold… S_he… She's __is__ my god damn __bestest girl-mate__, for crying out loud_... I ought not to lose _her_!

Impulsively and without thinking it at _all_, I hollered her to wait up. While I trotted towards her, I clearly saw her sigh and smile relieved towards me… greeting me with the widest of grins when I reached her.

So after carefully selecting and loading ourselves with sweets, we sauntered to one of my favorite spots in Hogwarts: The Astronomy Tower's Roof. Naturally –and even thought it works great with most girls–, I wasn't going to use the "I'm the brightest star in the sky" –thing with _Liz_. I mean, she had been the one to point it out the first time I took her there, the _brainiac, and _it's not like she'd eat it either. There was a nice atmosphere up there, though. Once we arrived, Liz Accioed her crimson cushion and used the Engorgio enchantment on it about a dozen times, making us a gigantic, mushy thing to lie down on. Then, we proceeded to fight for the desserts, since, being the spoiled thing she _is_, she just had to eat the ones I had specially picked for myself. In the end, she would tease me so my guard was down and then _snatch_ the things from my fingers or _force_ them out of my mouth… the little beast.

After having goofed and fooled around so much, we decided all that sugar had to be burnt down; so we make a strip show for the other. She had the most fun, of course. First having me lap-dance her and afterwards enjoying the glee her movements gave _me_. Anyways, by the time it was her turn of stripping down, it was already growing cold, and been the sensitive little thing she is, goose bumps covered her skin as she shuddered lightly from time to time over me. Such a nice vibrating feeling drove us to _deep_ investigations and we teased the other until it was unbearable. Shivering on my lap while I enjoy the feel of her transformed, _bumpy_ skin and the small hairs on her arms and back shooting up like needles, not to mention that she _deliberate and deliciously_ rubbed her nipples against mine… smug, cunning little vixen. Anyways, she reached it and with her eyes diving to my very soul, voiced my name; _thus_ rushing me to join her myself.

We caught our breath and dressed against our will. We'd rather lay naked next to the other a while, but the impending threat of pneumonia due to cold definitely influenced our last minute choice. Nevertheless, the usual satisfied, beat-up look lingered in out faces. I lazily waved my hand and picked up the mess while she used the Reduccio on the cushion I was starting to _really_ like until it was pocket size. We then set off, a clearly breathable air of "holy shit I was shagged powerless" lifting from our expressions. She pointed out that we were _so_ going to get a cold from that and after laughing we established a perfectly casual conversation on the way back. Liz, as usual, didn't cling onto me (_bless her a million times!_) until I approached her. I kissed her temple gently and put an arm around her neck, and she answered hugging to my waist and walking at my same pace. I was _really_ glad that the "I love you" subject wasn't brought up again.

We were laughing at some silly thing by the time we reached the Fat Lady portrait and even though she _attempted_ to not let us in, I talked her not only onto doing so, but giving me her word that he was to tell no one. AND we reached the Common Room_ just in time_ to see Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter (a.k.a. Mr. and Ms. Big Heads) _making out _on the empty room. Liz and I stared at them go, completely agape; but when the red-head noticed us standing in the entrance, she turned red-_faced_ and ran out the portrait and trying her hardest not to meet Liz's amused face. After she was gone and out of hearing-range, and I was about to tell James it was _damn_ time, Liz jumped over the couch, flung her arms around James's neck and kissed him on the cheek and said something awfully like: "Thanks for the _greatest_ thing to blackmail her with". After that, she patted James on the head like a good dog and beamed right towards me. After kissing me goodnight she ran to her room, a wayward smile across her already mischievous face. I'm sure Saree was about to be filled in about the recent events.

At least _this_ day had a nice ending: Liz provided me the sugary sex Laia _couldn't_ yesterday, and I found out something to extortionate my best friend with. What can be better than _that_?

* * *

**Liked, hated? I WANNA KNOW! Just... review, s'il vous plaît...**

**Bisous,**

**MadeAnge ;) **


End file.
